


If She Knew

by ginnyweasley777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasley777/pseuds/ginnyweasley777
Summary: Teddy and Lily finally give into their feelings.





	If She Knew

Teddy Lupin didn’t know how much longer he could keep up the pretense of pretending he wasn’t in love with Lily Luna Potter. It was absurd really - she was his best friend and daughter of his godfather, not to mention the fact that he was ten years older than her. He was twenty eight, Lily was eighteen, and he’d been in love with her for three years.

Teddy cursed himself as he thought of her; Merlin knew what she’d do to him if she knew how he felt. He knew it was wrong, but she was beautiful and he couldn’t help it. It was agony each time he saw her, to know that she only thought of him as another brother and a friend, to know that she didn‘t see him the way he saw her.

With a sigh Teddy walked out of the Potter’s back door with his Butterbeer. Lily had just returned home from Hogwarts for the final time and had announced that her dad had finally accepted her into the Auror training programme. Teddy knew that Harry had put it off for as long as possible in the hope of changing her mind, with no luck. Now Teddy would see her everyday as he was already an Auror and was due to help out with the training next month when the new recruits started.

Lily had been so excited when she’d first told him two years ago what she wanted to do, he remembered, and it had been then that he’d had to finally admit that he couldn’t stay in his marriage to Victoire any longer. He’d already been kidding himself for twelve long months and it hadn’t been fair on either of them. Victoire hadn’t taken the news too well when he’d made his excuses, and had promptly gone off and started shagging some rich French bloke, he remembered wryly.

Teddy kicked a stone across the yard as he walked to the edge of the property, away from the light and noise. It wasn’t like him to be quite so morose, but it was full moon in a few days and he was always moody around it even though he wasn’t a full werewolf like his father had been. He supposed it was because he was already feeling so down and frustrated about the situation.

For years he and Lily had been best friends and confidantes, but there was no way he could tell her this. He gave a harsh laugh; he’d rather have her in his life as a friend than not at all. Besides, Harry and Ginny had done so much for him he couldn’t betray them like that.

Shaking his head, Teddy decided it was probably better all round if he just went home there and then, rather than staying when he was in such a mood. He briefly thought about going in and saying goodbye but decided against it - Lily would only have to look at him and he would agree to stay. No, it was much better for him to make his apologies in the morning. With that, Teddy stepped out of the wards and Apparated home to his flat.

***

An hour later Teddy was woken by loud pounding on his door. Swearing, he jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand before he rushed out into the living room. Teddy held his wand tight as he opened the door but then lowered it instantly when he saw Lily.

‘Merlin, Teddy, I thought you were going to hex me then!’ exclaimed Lily as she pushed past him into the room.

Bemused, Teddy shut the door behind her. ‘Well if you didn’t pound on my door like that then I wouldn’t need to, would I?’

‘Very funny,’ said Lily sarcastically.

Teddy didn’t reply but just stuck his hands in his pockets and watched as she spun round to face him, her long red hair shimmering in the dull light remaining from the fire.

‘Why did you leave so suddenly? I would have been here sooner but Dad wouldn’t let me so I had to sneak away and…’ She took in Teddy’s state of undress, the clearly defined muscles of his bare torso, and the trail of hair down his chest. ‘…and it’s really hot,’ she finished under her breath.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to compose herself. ‘I was worried when you just disappeared like that. What’s wrong?’ she asked when Teddy continued to just stare at her.

Teddy gave himself a mental shake. ‘Nothing,’ he replied casually, walking across to place his wand on the mantlepiece. ‘Full moon soon, I wasn’t feeling too well.’ When he turned back round Lily was glaring at him.

‘Don’t give me that crap; you‘re in a mood about something.’

‘What mood?’ asked Teddy stubbornly.

‘You know what I’m talking about.’

‘So?’

‘So something is bothering you,’ replied Lily stubbornly.

Teddy struggled to keep his feelings in check. ‘It’s not important.’

‘It’s important if you won’t tell me!’

‘You don’t want to know!’ exclaimed Teddy.

‘Yes, I do!’

Without thinking, Teddy crossed the room, grabbed Lily’s arms and crushed his mouth to hers in a hard, bruising kiss. He pushed her away after several moments, his chest heaving. ‘Don’t you see what you do to me? I love you and I want something I can’t have!’

Without hesitation Lily wound her arms around Teddy’s neck and kissed him back with just as much fervour, reveling in the feelings that had fired up in her, although they’d always simmered just under the surface. She’d known something was up with Teddy when she’d returned home, but she hadn’t expected this.

After several long moments Teddy reluctantly pulled away and avoided her gaze. ‘Don’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because we can’t do this.’

‘Says who?’ asked Lily quietly.

‘Me. If your parents knew…’

Lily sighed and reached up to cup his jaw, forcing him to look at her. ‘It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks, all that matters is us, here, now. I struggled to keep how I felt about you hidden for years while you went and married Victoire…’

Teddy looked at her in amazement. ‘I never knew, I thought it was just me.

Lily pressed her lips against his and Teddy quickly deepened the kiss.

They were both frantic as they kissed wildly, hands wandering as they made their way towards the bedroom. Before Teddy could do it himself, Lily broke the kiss, tugged her blouse over her head and then pulled Teddy down onto the bed with her.

Teddy could hardly believe it as he looked down at Lily - her hair tousled and lips swollen - in his bed. The heat between them rose as they stared at each other for an instant before Teddy attacked Lily’s neck with his lips. A moan escaped her as he nibbled his way down while he slipped his hands beneath her and managed to unfasten her bra. He flung it away and finally allowed himself to touch.

His fingers kneaded her breasts while Lily ran her hands up and down Teddy’s back. The skin-to-skin contact was exquisite and before long Teddy replaced his fingers with his mouth. Lily gasped and her fingers fumbled with the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

The thought that they shouldn’t be doing this, that it wasn’t right, raced though Teddy’s head for the barest instant but it flew straight back out when Lily looked at him with her eyes bright.

‘Please, Teddy,’ she whispered, ‘I want this.’

After some more tugging they were both finally naked. Teddy braced himself on his elbows and finally sank into Lily. She tensed and cried out. Teddy swore and kissed her gently. At last he began to move, thrusting in and out in a dance as old as time itself.

***

Lily woke slowly the next morning to the feeling of Teddy’s arm draped across her waist. She sighed happily as she thought of the night before. She felt him wake beside her and turned to kiss him. ‘Hey.’

Teddy smiled and touched her hair. ‘Morning.’

‘Did you mean what you said last night, that you love me?’

‘More than anything,’ he replied seriously.

‘Good, because I love you too.’

Teddy kissed her deeply but just as things started to heat between them again, a voice called out Teddy’s name from the living room.

‘Crap! That’s Dad,’ exclaimed Lily.

Teddy scrambled out of the bed and quickly pulled on some trousers. ‘I’ll go and see what he wants.’

He walked out of his bedroom and closed the door firmly behind him. Harry’s head was in the fireplace so Teddy knelt down on the floor in front of him.

‘Hi, Harry,’ he said nonchalantly.

‘Do you know where Lily is?’ asked Harry with a worried frown on his face as the flames licked round his ears.

Teddy felt himself go red and hoped Harry wouldn’t notice due to his position in the fire. ‘Er, isn’t she at home?’

‘I’m here, Dad.’

Harry’s eyes flew across to Lily, who had just left Teddy’s bedroom. He opened his mouth and looked back at Teddy as she knelt down beside him and gripped his hand firmly. His expression would have been comical if the situation hadn’t been so serious.

‘We’ll come over in a few minutes, Dad. All right?’

Harry nodded and then disappeared from the fireplace with a stunned look from one to the other.

‘What did you do that for?’ asked Teddy, turning to Lily.

She got up off the floor and pulled Teddy up with her. ‘We love each other and we don’t care what anyone else says, right?’

Teddy nodded.

‘So we’ve got nothing to hide.’

‘Yeah, okay.’

‘You might want to put some clothes on before we go over there, not that I’m complaining at how you are now though,’ laughed Lily.

‘Witch,’ grumbled Teddy as he headed back into the bedroom.

He was back in the living room, fully dressed a couple of minutes later. ‘Come on then.’

Lily took a pinch of Floo powder and gave him a quick kiss. ‘See you there.’

Several minutes later, Teddy stepped out of the fireplace at Godric’s Hollow. He took Lily’s hand in his and together they walked into the kitchen where Harry and Ginny waited for them.

Ginny flashed them a smile but Harry looked much the same as he had in the fireplace. ‘Explain yourselves,’ he said.

‘I love Lily,’ said Teddy simply, ‘and I have done for years.’

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. ‘How long has it been going on?’

‘Only since last night. I love Teddy, and we don’t care what you think,’ replied Lily defiantly.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Ginny put a calming hand on his arm. ‘We’re happy for you, it’s just a bit of a shock, that’s all.’

‘It was for me too,’ said Teddy wryly.

Lily laughed and squeezed his hand. ‘Thanks, Mum.’

‘Just don’t hurt each other,’ said Harry finally.


End file.
